Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional CAP 4
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Lo siento :p, me demore en subirlo por problemas familiares, pero aquí esta :D. continuando los sucesos anteriores, nuestros aventureros cayeron en un extraño agujero debajo de la tierra, encontrándose en una tierras desconocidas pero muy agradables, una tierras donde se podía sentir feliz, terminando en un castillo. Los personajes originales son pertenecientes a ZUN.


**Capitulo 4**

**La gran tierra de la risa y la felicidad, Magin la gobernante de la felicidad**

Llegando a unas tierras misteriosas bajo la misma tierra, en lo profundo, se había escondido un reino donde el entorno y sura eran como si estuvieran en otro mundo, lleno de felicidad y risas, la gente se vestían de payasos y gente muy cómica, Souta conociendo a un nuevo amigo, llevándolo al reino conocido, el gran castillo, el castillo feliz.

-Mafon: jeje, bueno ya entren, les contare mientras vamos hacia la princesa, por cierto son bienvenidos al castillo de la alegría y risas, "El castillo feliz".

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow.

Dentro era algo fuera de este mundo más allá de la vista humana y posiblemente la de un youkai….. juegos, diversión, carruseles y mucho más dentro de este castillo, era como el sueño de todo niño pequeño, ya después de despreocuparse, Mafon los invito a un pequeño tren que los conduciría hacia el salón de la princesa, Souta y los demás ya no esperaban de la emoción.

-Mafon: tooooooooooodos abordooooooooo!.

-Souta: wiiiiiiiiiii.

-Florecia: jajajajaja que divertidooooo.

-Magmi: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai, jajajajajaja.

-Mafon: jejeje, pues les cuento ahora.

-Souta: wiiiiiiiiiiii ¿oh?, oh si, por cierto….. Porque viven tan abajo del mundo exterior.

-Mafon: bueno, es una larga historia, pero la resumiré.

…. Nuestro pueblo fue forado ya por la alegría y carcajadas del mundo de los humanos, en ese tiempo hace miles de años atrás, cuando el mundo estaba aun con su pureza a la vista, que en vez de ahora solo reside en cada persona elegida en este mundo oscuro, lo que llaman hora "realidad", no es ni nada más algo forjado por ellos, sucumbidos solo por la negatividad, la "realidad" es otra, una que se quedó atrás… esa es la verdadera realidad, que también contenía la alegría y felicidad, esa razón nuestro pueblo fue creado, vivíamos en armonía, por cientos de años con los humanos, no hasta que de repente una misteriosa niebla negra apareció de repente, no sabíamos lo que era pero era muy peligrosa, empezó a atacar primero a los humanos, matándolos uno por uno, hasta que alcanzo nuestro pueblo, no sabemos lidiar con eso, matando a los nuestros, los más inocentes, yo soy demasiado viejo, así que yo estibe presente en esa masacre, todos corrían en pánico por la niebla negra, pero alguien no le tuvo miedo, un pequeño payaso, pero al mismo tiempo un hada, quien se acercó para destruir la niebla, y lo único que utilizo fue la luz de sus poderes, esa luz era su felicidad y alegría por este mundo, al verlo bien era ni nada más que el rey de nuestro pueblo-

-Souta: qué?, esa niebla fue destruida por una simple felicidad….

-Mafon: jeje, parece que sí, nos dimos cuenta de que como era pura maldad, utilizamos lo contrario, el bien, la alegría y felicidad, yo como yo estuve presente yo era uno de los más fuertes, y utilice toda mi energía, así destruyendo la niebla, no nos quedamos contento de que eso terminara, ayudamos a los heridos y a los que quedaron sin hogar ni padres, pasando los días, se oyeron a oídos de todos que la niebla aparecía por todo el mundo, el rey no pudo pensar mucho, se le ocurrió algo loco, pero fue por el bien de todos y cual fue eso.

-Florecia: ah, yo, yo.

-Mafon: si?, usted, diga.

-Florecia: eeee…. Ocultar el pueblo bajo tierra?.

-Magmi: y tu como sabes eso?.

-Florecia: jiji, bueno había leído un libro, pensé que era un mito, pero ahora en mis ojos esto es real y es maravillosos, un pueblo que ahora es una gran ciudad.

-Souta: tsh y ahora nos viene a decir la hadita.

_Florecia: jejejeje, bueno y que yo, ustedes son los que no quieren saber y se la pasan todo el tiempo jugando.

-Souta/Magmi: eeeeeeeeeeeee….. Sin comentarios.

-Souta: bueno, puede seguir señor Mafon.

Mafon: jajajajaj, hay ustedes siempre me recuerda a la princesa, bueno, cuando decidió en ocultar el pueblo bajo tierra, tuvimos que recuperar todo, barios de nosotros que Vivian fuera en otros lugares se enteraron y evacuaron, regresando a sus raíces, ya todos, pudimos en progresar en ocultar el gran pueblo, algunos como yo fueron preparados con todo nuestra energía de paz y bondad, incluyendo el rey alistándose, fuimos aliándonos con otros yukais en esa época, yukais, dioses, etc.

Todos preparados para destruir esa niebla que se esparcía por el mundo, un lugar llamado continente Europeo fue el más afectado, ellos les decía "La peste negra", ya matando a millones de personas, en ese lugar nos costó demasiado detener la plaga, fue una de las partes en donde se extendió, pero pudios terminar sin detectarnos por los demás.

Ya terminando todo este lio nunca se supo cómo surgió todo este problema, muchos de los que pelearon contra esa niebla perdieron sus vidas, pero alguien lucho hasta el final, alguien que tenía un poder, mucho más puro que el de nosotros, su corazón palpitaba junto con la alegría de la tierra, el bien se podía ver alrededor de su cuerpo y junto una ave mística, juntos pudieron destruir la niebla, esa ave era el fénix, yo simplemente quede sorprendido, y parecía que el que estaba junto con el fénix era su propietario, el fuego de ese mago, era de un color carmesí puro, era el color de las llamas, del fuego verdadero, ese mago propietario del fénix le decían "el mago carmesí".

-Souta: woooooooooow, y ¿Qué paso?.

-Mafon: buenos ya estamos terminando, al final cuando regresamos, nuestro rey ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba muy débil y herido, a pocos días falleció en su cama, un día muy triste para nosotros, el heredero era el nuevo gobernante, y así pasando por generaciones a generaciones, hasta hoy, la princesa es la nueva heredera del poder de la felicidad, bueno ella es la Reina pero no quiere que le digan así ya que ella dice que aún no es fuerte para llevar ese poder con ella, por eso ella dice que es la princesa, cuando llegue el día ella decidirá que será la Reina de nuestro pueblo, de nuestra ciudad.

-Florecia: eso es triste, pero a la ves sorprendente.

Magmi: disculpe por si será ofendido, pero para ser unos payasos, son fuertes para vivir hasta ahora.

-Souta: señor Mafon usted es fuerte, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Mafon: bueno, aproximadamente unos 2700 años.

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Mafon: jajajajja, descuiden, todavía me siento joven para mi edad, aún tengo mucho por delante, bueno valla ya llegamos, listos ya es hora de que conozca a la princesa.

Bajándose del tren, souta y mafon se aproximaron hacia una puerta gigante, junto con sus amigas hadas quedaron boqui abiertos, abriéndose la puerta, empezaron a sonar trompetas al aire, confundidos como si esto fuera época medieval para una entrada exagerada para ellos, avanzaron hacia un trono donde estaba sentada la princesa, no se pudo ver bien ya que estaba en lo alto de una escalera, pero la princesa e levanto y bajo, hasta que Souta y los demás quedaron confundidos de quien la princesa no eran como ellos se l imaginaban.

-Souta: ….. ah!?

-Mafon: todos inclínense a nuestra gobernante de la alegría!.

-Souta: oh, nosotros también?

-Magmi: shhhhh, no agás preguntas estúpidas.

-Florecia: Ya cállense los dos, debemos igual de inclinarnos.

-Souta: hui, jeje, lo siento.

Todos inclinándose por la presencia de la realeza, ella pasando para ver al invitado honorario, Souta sintiendo la presencia de la princesa en frente de él pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarla, para que luego ella digiera.

-¿?: jijiji, levántense ahora, es bueno que hallas venido.

-Souta: je, encantado de conocerla, pero….. bueno.

-¿?: MMM?

-Magmi: Souta, en que estás pensando.

-Florecia: Souta…..

-Souta: no…. O, no es nada malo, solo pensé que…. La princesa que era as grande, ejejejeje.

-Mafon: eee?... jajajajajajaja.

-¿?: jajajajaja, pues que esperabas, soy una niña tontito.

-Souta: ¿y cómo pudo llegar al trono?

-¿?: jiji, bueno, no a cualquier trono, solo los que son de un corazón alegre que pueda a llegar a purificar lo impuro puede ocupar este trono, además ¿no les conto Mafon?, nosotros somos responsables de repartir la alegría en el planeta.

-Souta: ¿queeeeee?

-¿?: jijiji, les contare en el camino, por ahora están preparando un banquete, vamos es hora de cenar.

-Magmi: siiiii, un banquete.

-Florecia: oye vamos magmi, como….. Bueno, una probadita no me vendría mal (le rugió el estómago)

-Souta: ¿a comer?, o si.

Estando en el comedor real, la comida estaba servida, pero era algo de no esperarse.

-Souta: oooooooooooooooooohhhh, dulces!

-Magmi: yahoooo, pasteeeeelllllll!

-Florecia: bis-bis-bicochooooooooos!

-Mafon: provecho niños, hmmf.

-¿?: provecho a todos, que coman bien, jijijiji.

-Souta: ñom nom nom, mmm por cierto, como se llama usted majestad.

-¿?: oh, jiji, me llamo Magin.

-Souta: hmmf, suena bien.

-Magin: ajam, un Nombre para un payasito como yo, me gusta expresar risas a la gente, ayudo a los que están triste en su momento, ya que la vida no hay que vivirla con amargura.

-Mafon: buena reflexión mi Lady.

-Magmi: a todo esto, ¿porque y como se enteraron de nosotros?

-Florecia: si, ¿Cómo se enteraron y porque la invitación?

-Mafon: ah, bueno, en realidad…..

-Magin: no expliques nada, que yo les digo….

-Souta: ….?

-Magin: bueno….. De repente un agujero apareció en nuestras tierras, ese que ben arriba, apareció un bufón que solo busco problemas.

Souta y sus amigas al enterarse de algo mientras que ella explicaba, atragantándose con la comida que tenían en la boca, ellos ya tenían una idea de él porque Bifon apareció misteriosamente por encima de eso.

Pero, no era de alarmarse ya que la princesa Magin pudo aclarar las cosas.

-Magin: pero claro, solo busco problemas haciéndose el chistoso, mastranto mi pureza el solo se rio y se fue, pero me lanzo polvo el muy graciosito y me mancho mi carita, jiji, pero eso es cuento de ayer.

La cara de os demás cambio por completo, de susto a confusión ya que no se sabía porque Bifon apareció solo para molestar.

-Magin: oigan tranquilos, no se preocupen, además, era uno contra miles de nosotros, ya por una razón, después se los explicare.

-Mafon: Bueno, ya se terminó la cena, sí que comieron bien, jeje, si quieren pueden estar un rato más, la princesa les ayudara ya que ese bufón también nos avisó sobre el paro del tiempo, podremos ayudar en algo si lo desean.

-Souta: en serio… ¿princesa?

-Magin: jiji, bueno los llevare a un cuarto de huéspedes para charlara ahí.

Terminando la deliciosa cena, un gran banquete Souta y los demás se dirigían al cuarto de huéspedes pero Magin tenía otros planes, se saltaron el cuarto, souta tratando de decir que el cuarto quedaba atrás pero magin prefirió otra cosa.

-Magin: mejor vamos al mío, estaremos más tranquilos y créanme se impresionaran.

Entrando a la habitación de Magin, no era más que nada de otro mundo, no tenían palabras para describirlo.

-Souta: ….

-Magmi: es… es.. es hermoso.

-Florecia: woooooow, pero que juguetes

-Magin: jijii, bienvenidos a mi cuarto.

Un cuarto lleno de juguetes, peluches, una gran vista hacia la ciudad, las caras de los demás no paraban de sonreír y divertirse en su habitación

-Magmi: wiiiiii, jajajjaa, que divertido.

-Florecia: jajaja, peluches por todos lados.

Magin se divertía con los demás pero, viendo a otro lado, no se veía a Souta por ninguna parte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el barandal, ella yendo hacia él, quiso ya hablar de lo que está sucediendo en todos lados.

-Magin: hola.

-Souta: oh!, jeje hola, valla, pero que vista, pero como lo han hecho para sobrevivir por cientos de años.

-Magin: jijiji, bueno fueron más que cientos, ahora yo soy la nueva heredara de este reino de carcajadas y felicidad, aunque soy joven para mi edad tengo una gran responsabilidad.

-Souta: sé que no es humano, pero tiene una linda cara pintada, pero ¿Cuántos años tiene entonces?

-Magin: oh (sonrojada) ,jjeje, gracias, y para ser sincera tengo unos 40 años

-Souta: waaaaaa, valla.

-Magin: sí, soy una especie mágica así que mis 40 años deber ser supuesto en edades humanos como casi la tuya.

-Souta: interesante, pero están bajo tierra, soy un niño así que como pueden seguir respirando?

-Magin: la verdad ese hoyo gigantesco ya estaba, nosotros solo lo camuflamos y colocamos un campo protector en la superficie, para parecerlo como suelo o tierra, nadie sabe de este lugar.

-Souta: quiero que también me responda algo.

No obstante, Magin sentía una presencia en algún lugar del castillo, algo inofensivo, no era de que preocuparse pero era muy incómoda.

-Souta: eeee, pasa algo princesa.

-Magin: si no lo has notado hay alguien más entre nosotros.

-Souta: pero Magmi esta haya y Florecia eta por ahí…

Fuera del balcón sale Mafon de sorpresa, espiándolos ya que su deber es proteger a la princesa.

-Souta: waaaaaaaa.

-Magin: Mafon… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mafon: solo investigando, mi deber es protegerla señorita.

-Magin: descuida estoy bien jiji, ¿qué crees que podrá hacerme?

-Mafon: pueeeees…. Agacé la idea.

Pensando como Mafon, intentaron tratar de descubrir sus pensamientos, mientras que Mafon se acercaba a Souta mirándolo fijamente con desconfianza, no obstante ya tenían una idea.

-Souta: eeeee…..

-Magin: …. Oh!, eeeeeee no, no, no, no es lo que parece, jeje, ya puedes cuidar la puerta principal (sonrojada)

-Souta: eeeeeee….

-Mafon: hmmf, bueno, como usted guste princesa.

-Souta: pero que fue eso, además ¿estas sonrojada?

-Magin: eeeeee, n-no….. Bueno si, es que Mafon tiene un pensamiento diferente en los hombres humanos.

-Souta: eh, ¿porque?

-Magin: bueno, él me había dicho sobre que antiguamente la mayoría de los hombres no tenían otra cosa en sus pensamientos, le costaba mucho entender a los humanos antiguos y sus objetivos, así que él se preocupaba del reino, de las herederas, él pensaba que estaban en peligro por algunas personas insensatas, por eso e me protege mucho y se lo agradezco demasiado aun para su edad.

-Souta: valla eso habla mucho de él, un payaso y es una gran persona, eso ase entender de qué independiente que eres diferente tu puedes mostrar un respeto, eso sí encuentras la persona indicada.

-Magin: ah!.

Mientras que la dos haditas no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía en el balcón de afuera por medio de que estaban distraídas por los juguetes y peluches, Souta y Magin empezaron a mirarse de frente a los ojos, Souta mirando unos ojos de un color celeste vivo y brillante, una sonrisa inocente y gentil, bajo la luz de la ciudad que reflejaba en ella, algo que para Souta era indescriptible, sin ninguna palabra Magin miro los ojos de souta, de un color azul donde se mostraba la vida en él, una cara de impresión e inocencia, ambos viéndose fijamente, como si de verdad se pudieran conocer mejor, ellos sabían que podían ser buenos amigos.

-Magin: bueno Souta, escucha, ahora te contare sobre nosotros.

-Souta: eh?, pues como comenzaron ustedes.

-Magin: Bueno…. Nosotros años atrás fuimos una raza de guerreros poderosos, iguales como nos ves, solo simple payasos pero dentro de nosotros tenemos un gran poder puro, ya que nuestra raza su labor es mantener la alegría y felicidad del mundo.

-Souta: momento momento….. Ustedes, ¿son los que hace que nosotros estemos felices?

-Magin: mmmmmm no, nosotros somos los que controlamos la pureza de este mundo, antiguamente el mundo era más impuro de lo que es ahora, nosotros restablecemos el equilibrio, hay más en el mundo quien ellos reguardan otras partes del planeta, oscuridad, lujuria, ira, alegría, pureza, naturaleza, etc.

-Souta: espera, dijiste ¿naturaleza?

-Magin: si, porque.

-Souta: ¿Tú has escuchado de alguien llamada The mother of nature?

-Magin: pues sí, han hablado de ella en algunas vece, ella es una también, resguarda la naturaleza del planeta, arboles, plantas, hay varios yukais en donde también hacen eso pero ella es la que equilibra y protege completamente todo, por eso hay yukais que tienen ese poder, por ella.

Souta quedando con una cara de impresión, ya al no saber que ella era una de las que combatió a la oscuridad en esos miles de años, Magin mirándolo con confusión si saber de que le pasaba.

-Magin: eeeeeee, souta, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Souta: Eh?, nada, es que no me lo vas a creer, pues nosotros…..

-Magin: vienen del árbol de la vida, y las que los crio fue ella, ¿verdad?

-Souta: …

-Magin: jiji, no te preocupes, ese bufón me lo dijo, no lo sé porque quería darnos esa información.

Souta ya estaba sospechando demasiado sobre este asunto, ya con la princesa, la información que le dio Bifon, como no afecto este lugar y de que Mother era una de las que restauran y equilibra el sentido del planeta.

-Souta: bueno, gracias por todo, en un rato más partiremos de regreso hacia nuestro hogar, mother ya debe estar preocupada, fue un gusto conocerla, podre ir a este lugar a visitarla, ya sé dónde queda, no le eh dicho pero yo había ido siempre a disfrutar sobre este sitio y sin darme cuenta de que abajo había esta ciudad divertidísima.

-Magin: je, bueno, fue un gusto en conocerte, te dejare a solas con tus amigas para que se preparen para marcharse.

-Souta: jeje, gracias.

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa de confianza y alegría, Magin deja la habitación, Souta solo viendo la ciudad luminosa y fiestera donde nunca lo olvidara en ver algo tan hermoso a plena luz de la ciudad, Florecia y Magmi ya terminando de jugar quisieron ver a Souta, pero ellas notaron algo muy diferente en su cara, por supuesto ella después de tanta diversión se perdieron de cosas importantes.

-Souta: oigan chicas, sé que están detrás de mi espalda, bueno escuchen, esto para mi tiene mala pinta.

-Magmi: ¿Qué?, pero no noto nada malo.

-Florecia: si es verdad, ¿de qué notas algo?

-Souta: bueno después les explico, pero ya tenemos que irnos a casa, Mother debe estar preocupada, además por ahora lo único que puedo decirles de que la princesa sabe sobre Mother y los acontecimientos del paro del tiempo.

-Florecia: ¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?

-Magmi: si tú lo dices, además tu cara no nos engaña, te creo que de verdad debe estar pasando algo extraño en este lugar.

Después de hablar entre ellos, tomaron sus cosas, pero Souta no veía por donde estaba su escoba, en lo absoluto, desde que lo derribo Rumia de la escoba, cayendo juntos hacia este lugar, ya estaba muy nervioso de donde estaba, pero de repente aparece de la nada, atrás de la espalda de Florecia, Florecia no se acuerda si ella la tomo o Magmi fue quien la tomo o voló hasta encontrarnos, de nuevo la escoba apegándose con cariño, Souta y los demás estaban preparados para irse de este reino.

Ya estando en el trono de la princesa.

-Souta: jajaja, fue un buen gusto conocerlos, algún día volveré para jugar, ¿vale?

-Magin: vuelvan cuando quieran.

-Mafon: Muchas gracias por venir, espero que vuelvan pronto, ADIIIIIOOOOOOSSSS.

-Magmi: waaaaa!, por favor no haga eso.

-Florecia: jejejje, descuida Magmi, no hay del porque asustarse.

-Mafon: jajajajajjaja.

-Magin: jiji, bueno adiós, suerte en su viaje

-Souta: muchas gracias, adiós.

Souta y las hadas, incluyendo la escoba estaban por marcharse hacia la puerta en donde los esperaba el carrusel para llevarlos hacia la salida, pero en un momento Mafon noto algo extraño de la princesa, ella sonreía, hasta que de repente apareció una palanca por obra de maga y jalo hacia una trampa.

-Souta: uh!, pero que!, aaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

-Magmi: Souta!, ugh, no puedo moverme, aaaaaaaahhhhh

-Florecia: ugh, no, no puede ser, que es esta red eléctrica, esperen chicooooooooos.

-Mafon: ¡¿pero qué está haciendo princesa?!

-Magin: ¡Cállate! o serás el siguiente.

Magin había tendido una trampa, jalando una palanca donde Souta y sus amigas hadas cayeron, sus amigas hadas y la escoba fueron atendidas con una red eléctrica mágica donde fueron paralizados por un momento, Mafon fue atrapado con un trapo reforzado con la magia poderosa de Magin, ya ella al ser una princesa, llevando a Mafon a otro sitio, mientras que Souta caía y sus amigas hadas no podían escapar de la red, la escoba estaba a punto de soltarse de la red, Souta viendo hacia arriba, pudo ver a la princesa y su mirada, él pudo notar de que los ojos de la princesa ya no eran celestes si no amarillos, sus pupilas eran de otra forma, el notó de que al parecer estaba poseída, ya recordando lo que le había decido Magin, recordó de que ella dijo de que Bifon había lanzado un polvo negro en la cara de Magin, lo único que pudo hacer hasta que la trampa se serrara y solo ellos cayendo hacia lo profundo.

Mientras…. En el techo del castillo alguien veía todo lo que estaba pasando, escuchado todo lo que había decido Souta y Magin, no era nada más ni menos que Rumia, ella viendo de lo ocurrido solo pudo aclarar una cosa.

-Rumia: hmmf, esto se está poniendo interesante, jijijijijij .

Rumia después de ver lo ocurrido, extiende sus brazos y se marcha hacia lo más profundo del castillo para ver si Souta y los demás ya cayeron.

Mientras en la trampa.

-Souta: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, rayos, amigas!

-Magmi: maldición!, no puedo zafarme de esta red!

-Florecia: aaaaaaaaaahhhh, chicos y ahora que!.

-Souta: aaaaahhhh… ¿uh?, esperen, escoba, que esperas suéltate y ayúdanos.

Souta noto que la escoba era la única en donde se estaba ya soltando de la red mágica, ya soltándose voló rápidamente hacia Souta, ya que ellos vieron ya el piso de un calabozo pero algo muy diferente, fue en el momento justo en donde Souta pudo agarrar la escoba, junto con sus amigas que ya se pudieron soltar y en el momento preciso pudieron amortiguar la caída con el frenado duro de la escoba.

Salvándose por un pelo, todos estaban bien, ya estando en una especie de calabozo, notaron demasiadas cosas extrañas, como si fuera un chiste en donde estaban.

-Souta: esto es un calabozo…. Pero ¿porque hay peluches y todo pintado color rosa?

-Magmi: esta chica ya me está dando miedo, ¿seguro que es la princesa de la alegría?, más bien de la locura frenética.

-Florecia: no hay tiempo chico, debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, o Mother ya estaría muy asustada.

-Souta: sabía que esto no encajaba bien.

-Magmi: ¿a qué te refieres?, a esa traidora.

-Souta: no, bueno ustedes estaban tan distraídas por los juguetes, que yo lo único que hice fue ponerme en el balcón de afuera, justo en ese momento ella apareció y me conto de barias cosas.

-Florecia y, ¿Cuáles era?

-Souta: pues son estas.

Mientras que Souta les explicaba la situación, ya en el gran árbol de la vida, Mother sentada en el trono del árbol, solo esperaba que los chicos estuviesen bien, ella mirando a Mai como jugaba se dio cuenta y Mai sonriéndole con una sonrisa bien cariñosa y de amor hacia ella, ya por haberla criado, incluyendo a Souta, no obstante aparece Yukari para ver de cómo van las cosas.

-Yukari: fufufuf, ¿qué paso mother?, el estará bien.

-Mother: si pero ya está oscureciendo y sabes que en las noches ya merodea yukais demasiado peligrosos.

-Yukari: jijiji, descuida, no habrán muchos además pase por aquí para ver de cómo están las cosas.

-Mother: oh!, si todo está bien por ahora, no hemos encontrado rastros de algo enemigo por ahora, hay yukais y hadas en la entrada protegiendo y también en las ramas por si hay un pequeño ataque aéreo, ya que hay yukais que ya saben de este lugar, pude enterarme cuando ellos veían de que como protegía el árbol cuando vino la onda expansiva.

Y ¿Cómo está todo en Gensokyo?

-Yukari: oh!, si está todo bien, tengo a mis amigas y a la misma bes mis ayudantes en verificar las causas en Gensokyo, ya algunos están recuperándose después de ser congelados por la onda que paro el tiempo y el espacio, pero… todavía la miko del templo no se ha recuperado y eso es un punto a desventaja.

-Mother: hmmf, ya veo, bueno, esperen que sigan así, confió de que estarán bien, por ahora no hay nada, yo estoy sentada aquí y más tarde are que nuevas flores crezcan y ya las marchitadas ocupe espacio para las nuevas flores.

-Yukari: jijiji, que bueno, ¿ves?, ahora tu solo confía, te prometo de que el estará bien… además.

Yukari asomándose a un balcón de una rama del árbol, miro hacia el horizonte.

-Yukari: el estará bien….. Aun siento su presencia y de sus amigas.

Mother viendo a Yukari, ella no tuvo otra opción que confiar en las palabras y después Yukari viendo a Mother, junto con Mai percatándose de las cosas solo ella dijo.

-Mother: ….. Está bien, te dejo eso en tus manos.

-Yukari: ojojojojo, descuida, creo que más tarde volveré a Gensokyo.

-Mother: ¿Por qué?

-Yukari: jiji…. Tú sabes.

-Mother: oh!, … jijijiji, dile que lo estaré esperando listo para cenar todos juntos

-Yukari: No te preocupes

-Mother: hmmf.

Ya después de una buena charla Yukari se va pero no a Gensokyo, si no a lo que con la mirada fue algo obvio entre ella, Yukari iba a ver de cómo le estaba yendo a Souta.

-Mai: Mother…. ¿Souta estará bien?

-Mother: ….. Si, él lo estará, ya es un chico fuerte y grande, el podrá con esto.

Ya solo faltaba en esperar y el sol se iba cada vez más desapareciendo del horizonte y llegado la noche.


End file.
